


Another Lonely Night

by Mewchan



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Despair School, F/F, Heavy Angst, Plot Modification, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mewchan/pseuds/Mewchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Post-Chapter 4, Pre-Chapter 5 Plot Modification) After Sakura's trial, Asahina is alone and all she wants is to see Sakura again. But the way she chooses is the worst way possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Lonely Night

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to get some feelings out. Dedicated to Dena Monroe-Miller (RIP) and Spring (who at the time of writing this I missed so dearly)

    She missed her. She missed everything about her. She missed the long white hair that she used to braid every night when they talked about their fond memories about what life was like outside Hope’s Peak. She missed the stunning icy blue eyes, that she could honestly get lost in no matter how many times she looked at them. She missed the amazing chocolate brown color of her skin, and she missed how surprisingly soft she felt when she was cuddled up against Sakura. Sakura Oogami. She missed everything about her. One of the things that she missed the most, though, was how every time that another trial went by, she’d help comfort Asahina - no matter what - from the first until the almost last.

  
    But, she wasn’t there for that last trial. In fact, she was the reason for it and it drove her mad. Asahina could hardly bear it. Just thinking about her, wondering what she thought in those final moments, and regretting that she never said what she felt inside. It felt like she had only known Sakura for a few weeks, but she knew deep in her mind that it couldn’t have been true. It felt like so much longer, like they had spent an entire life together. She just couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to see her again, some way, somehow. And in that deep pit of depression, she knew that there was probably only one way.

  
    She was going to do it. She was upset that she had to leave behind the other five friends that she had, but she thought it was the only way. And after digging a gun out of a side drawer from her bed, that Monobear had placed there, so that they would have some sort of weapon that they could use to kill their fellow classmates, she cocked it, set it on the side table, and silently wrote a note. She could feel hot tears running down the side of her face as she finished the last word and sat down the pen, grabbed the gun, and put it to her head. She silently thought to herself, “I’m coming Sakura-chan. Don’t worry about me.”  
  
.....  
  
    “I’m kind of worried about Asahina. She hasn’t come out of her room in a few hours,” Naegi announced to the rest of the group, who were sitting in the cafeteria. They had just eaten dinner, and they were worried that Asahina didn’t come down for the meal, especially since she was one to love any kinds of cooking. “I mean, this isn’t like her to miss a meal...”

  
    Kirigiri looked up at the brown haired boy, and quietly asked, “You don’t suppose something happened to her, do you Naegi?” He looked down, muttering to himself.

  
    “Unfortunately, in this sort of situation, that’s something you’d kinda have to assume, wouldn’t it?” His words were bitter, but still tinged with worry for the brown haired girl. Hagakure piped up from the other side of the table.

  
    “Don’tcha think we should probably look for her then? I mean, she is one of the only people left.” Togami sighed, pushing up his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

  
    “Well, I suppose we might as well go look for her. She is one of our last hopes of getting out of here after all.” So they all stood up, and walked towards her room.

 

    When they got there, Naegi tugged on the door handle, only to find it locked. “Locked? M-Maybe we should try knocking...” He stammered, pulling his hand from the knob. Kirigiri knocked once, then knocked twice, and knocked a third time, each and every time with no answer.

  
    “Asahina? Asahina, can you please open the door?” Kirigiri questioned. Still no reply. She was getting upset now, “Asahina, please open the door!” And yet there was nothing.

  
    “Uupupupu~ Looks like you guys are having trouble with her door, aren’t you?”

  
    “Grr, Monobear! J-Just give us the key to her room and let us find out what the hell is going on here!” Fukawa yelled at the monochrome, robotic bear.

  
    “Upupupu~ You always make it just so hard to have fun, don’t you Little Miss Four-Eyes? Well I suppose I’ll give you the key, specially since it’ll stop your whining.” He teased, handing the key to Kirigiri. She opened the door using the key, but what they saw, they almost couldn’t comprehend.

  
    There she was. Head bleeding, a gun dropped off to the side, she lay on the bed, as if she could have been sleeping, but the blood definitely proved that wrong. Asahina Aoi was no more. “Asa..hina.. This can’t be!” Hagakure choked out in shock, “She was just so happy the other day! Wh-What could’ve-?!”

  
    “Ding Dong Dan Don! A body has been found! The investigation will begin now! You have one hour! Upupupu~ Have fun this time~” Monobear called out, as he walked out, leaving the five teens to stare at her corpse.

  
    “I-I don’t believe this... I-I never would’ve pegged her for something like this! I-It can’t be true... Can it..? The blood.. Blood...” Fukawa flopped down, passing out from witnessing the blood spilt from the swimmer’s head.

  
    “I suppose so...” Kirigiri quietly replied to the passed out girl’s question, although the crack in her voice showed that she was really trying to hold back tears. This had come at a shock to everyone. She had been the most happy and cheerful one of the group, how could something like this have happened? “We might as well begin the investigation..” She choked out after a bit, wiping a single tear that was threatening to fall from her eye with a gloved hand.

  
    “Get it over with as soon as we can, I guess...” Naegi whispered. Togami was silent, as if no words would escape the blond boy’s mouth. Their investigation began. Kirigiri looked over the body, even though Naegi realized it pained her to do so.

  
    “Hey, there’s no more bullets left in this gun. Do you think it was a one shot only kinda deal?” Hagakure asked, holding the opened gun in his hands.

  
    “I suppose it must have been,” replied Togami, pushing his glasses up as he looked over a note on the table then folded it up, sticking it in his pocket, “After all, one bullet is a lifetime supply.”

  
    “But that’s so cruel...” muttered Naegi, eyes threatening to spill over with tears, as he tried to care for the passed out Fukawa on the floor who very suddenly became Syo.

  
    “Cruel or not, it’s too late for that now~” Syo called out, opening and shutting the scissors. “Milkmaid is no more~!”

  
    “Oh for the love of all that’s holy, someone make her sneeze. We don’t need Syo right now...” Togami groaned, wiping up the blood that had spilt from Asahina’s head to prevent Fukawa from passing out again. Somehow, they got her to sneeze and Fukawa was back to normal.

  
    “Huh? What happened?” She looked around, confused and Naegi brought her up to speed quietly. After a while, they made their way to the elevators. Everyone was silent as it slowly made its way down to the trial room. They were all in shock. Nobody could comprehend what just happened. After all, how could anyone explain something like this?  
  
......  
  
    “Upupupu~ Trial commence! Our victim is Asahina Aoi! I didn’t even present the next motive, how despairing! Let the trial and arguing begin! Upupupu~”

  
    “Well... She seems to have died from a bullet wound to the skull, and, in the process, bled out, and the weapon of choice was a small .45 pistol. Who was with her before she died? Were any of you four with her before she died?” Kirigiri questioned, looking over at the four others.

  
    “I was,” Naegi muttered, “And she was nostalgic, thought-filled and kind of cryptic to be honest. She kept mentioning Sakura... wondering what it’d be like to see her again, or how she wished she could have told her... Something... She didn’t specify what at the time...”

  
    “But were you the one who killed her? After all, the dorm rooms can lock from the inside as well as the outside.”

  
    “Togami, I did NOT kill her. I think that would be obvious to you, wouldn’t it?” Naegi snapped, startling him. He wasn’t expecting a reaction like that.

  
    “I suppose that was out of turn for me. I apologize.” He replied with a sigh and Naegi’s face softened a bit and he nodded.

  
    “Well you still haven’t decided who killed her! After all, you still have to decide who was the one who has to be punished for this crime!” Monobear shouted.

  
    “Tch, silence Monobear. All you’re doing is adding pointless jabber to this conversation.” Togami snapped. Everyone was on edge and Monobear could tell that.

  
    “Did she have anything else on her person?” Kirigiri asked and Fukawa piped up.

 

   “I did find this. I caught sight of it right before we left for the trial. It was a small little keychain, something I think Sakura gave to her because it’s rather new and we’ve only known each other a few weeks... Didn’t see much evidence other than that.”

 

    “Well there was one more piece.” Togami piped up.

 

    “What? One more piece? And you didn’t let us know that until like now?!” Hagakure yelled, screaming at the top of his lungs.

 

    “Calm down Yasuhiro.” Hagakure stood up straight. He wasn’t ready to be rebuked, but he guessed he deserved it. He didn’t need to shout after all.

 

    “Well then Togami, why don’t you share this evidence?” Kirigiri replied, glancing over at the blond boy. “After all, we all need to hear about this evidence. We need everything possible to help fix this.”

 

    “Well it certainly won’t fix anything, but it’ll help us do our best to figure out what happened.” He took the note out of his pocket, unfolded it twice and began to read off the note.  

 

                    “Dear everyone, I’m sorry that this had to happen, and you probably wouldn’t have suspected it from me would you? I guess even the best people can have really really bad days.” The note read, “And I have my own little apologies to every single one of you.

                     To Naegi, you were a really nice friend and I’m really thankful to have met you. You really helped me during the Sakura trial, and I don’t know if I would have made it as far as I have without you.

                     To Kirigiri, I didn’t know you very well but, you still seemed like a nice enough girl, and you definitely helped that everyone survived that case, even thought at that time I had really wanted to die. But I guess it’s too late for that huh?

                     To Hagakure, I knew he had a crush on me at one point, but sorry, sad to say it’s not gonna work. But you were a very very nice guy, sure an airhead and a prat sometimes, but still a nice guy.

                     To the four eyed lemon Togami,-” He stumbled over the words but he continued anyways, “You were kind of a jerk but I understand that you were probably raised that way, so it’s not your fault. I’m sorry for any insults, plus the one I kinda wrote in here, sorry, and I really hope that you end up happy in the end with your company, maybe with a love of your own. Who knows?

                     To Fukawa, as well as to Syo as much as it pains me to say. Fukawa, you were so nice. You don’t deserve any of the self hate that you put upon yourself, or the hate that anyone may put upon you. You are a strong girl for being able to make it through everything you’ve made it through, especially with a serial killer locked up in your head like that. I dunno if I would’ve been able to make it like that. You’re so strong, and honestly you inspired me. To Syo, you may have been batshit crazy, but you were still my batshit crazy friend, and I’m gonna miss you.

                    And last, but certainly not least, to Monobear, Up yours. I’ll see you in Hell. But hopefully not, because if I played my cards right, I’ll get to see Heaven with Sakura-chan. Sakura-chan, I’m coming home. Wait up for me.” Togami choked over the last few words, surprised that tears were welling up in his eyes.

 

    Everyone was in tears, except for Monobear of course. He couldn’t shed tears, even if he wanted to. “Upupupu~ It’s so despairing I can hardly BEAR it! Upupupu~”

 

    “Rrgh now is not the time for your jokes Monobear!” Naegi yelled, through tears that were burning from his eyes and running down his chin.

 

    “Well~ I think that’s quite enough trial for you four~ Time to vote~! Use the switches to say who you thought the culprit was and we’ll tally the votes to make sure everyone survives this one~! Or not! You never know! Upupu~!” They marked their votes, and after a while, “Upupu~ You all got it right~! It was Asahina who killed herself in the end! Unfortunately, because of the fact that there’s no one else I can punish, we’ll have to go without an execution this time round. Because well, she’s already dead, and there’s no one who can go in her place~ See you all later losers~!” Monobear walked out, leaving the five to cry at their stands.

 

    “I-I can’t believe this... W-Why her of all people?” Naegi stammered through tears.

 

    “I’m not sure... But then again, you can hardly explain the human psyche during depression. Especially of one that low. She must truly have loved Sakura.”

 

    “What makes you say that?” Fukawa asked quietly.

 

    “To lose someone to suicide, and then follow yourself shortly. That must have been why. She couldn’t stand living without her. So therefore, she decided to kill herself in order to be with Sakura again.”

 

    “But that’s not how suicide works! When you die, you don’t get reunited with your loved ones! You’re just dead!” Naegi choked out, clinging to the stand.

 

    “I know, and that’s something we’re all gonna have to live with right now.”

 

    ‘I’m sorry Asahina...’ Naegi thought to himself, ‘We couldn’t save you, like we wanted to. I’m sorry... But at least you only had to deal with one lonely night.


End file.
